This invention relates to improved switching circuitry for turning on head lights automatically when turning on electrical windshield wipers.
The laws of most states require that vehicle lights be turned on whenever windshield wipers are used. Unfortunately, many drivers fail to turn on the lights during daytime in rainy weather, because it requires two switches be turned on. Moreover, after turning on the lights during daytime in rainy weather, the driver often forgets to turn the lights off resulting in a dead battery and a car which will not start. Thus, there exists a need for wiper circuitry for a device that will automatically turn on and turn off the lights of a vehicle with the windshield wipers.
The present invention incorporates improvements and modifications to circuitry patented by this invention in U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,660, issued Jan. 15, 1991. One modification enables the circuitry to operate on any twelve (12) volt windshield wiper system. Another modification incorporates a timer to keep the lights on for a preset time after the ignition is turned off thereby acting as a sentry light. The present invention also prevents any possible deactivation of the headlights when the wipers are deactivated.
There have been various other switching circuitry for turning on vehicle lights when turning on the windshield wipers. However, none have been sufficiently convenient, low-cost and reliable to become widely used. Included have been the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 4,097,839 Lesiak 1978 4,010,380 Bailer 1977 3,767,966 Bell 1973 3,909,619 Knisley 1975 3,591,845 Vanderpoel 1971 3,500,119 Price 1970 3,500,120 Schultz 1970 3,519,387 Nolin 1970 ______________________________________
The Lesiak patent simplified earlier technology but not to the extent of Applicant's device. Different from the Lesiak patent, Applicant provides a separate switch which causes the windshield wiper switch to turn lights onto low beam and to turn on the tail lights and side lights simultaneously. Moreover, Applicant's circuitry causes said lights to come on even if the windshield wiper switch is placed in intermittent operation, whereas the prior art does not.
Different also from the Bailer patent as present wiper switches can be used when Applicant's switch circuitry is installed either as original equipment or as an after-sale add-on.